


Standards

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bathroom Sex, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Cheesy Pickup Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

“Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.”  
  
Kara turned to stare at the hulking bar patron behind her, then muttered, “Gods, did you really just say that?”  
  
He looked proud of himself, then said, “I had to come up with a really good one. The guy I was playing pool with bet me fifty cubits you wouldn’t give me the time of day.”  
  
Kara looked past him to see Lee raising his beer bottle at her.  _Frakker._  “He did, huh? Well, just for your honesty, I’ll give you more than the time of day, which is 2037, just so you know.” She pushed up with her thighs until she could reach the guy’s mouth and laid a tongue-filled kiss on him.  _Ugh. He tastes like stale beer and oh, what_ is _that? Frakking Lee._  She pulled back and glanced over the guy’s shoulder, watching Lee’s lips tighten with irritation.  _Serves you right, you jackass._  
  
She patted the guy’s chest and nodded toward the pool table. “He owes you fifty cubits. Better go get them before he tries to back out.” As he hurriedly walked back toward the pool table, she stepped down and went for the head.  _Gotta get that taste OUT of my mouth._  
  
As she was rinsing her mouth out, again, she heard the door lock behind the retaining wall and deadpanned, “Did he really think up that pickup line by himself? It was the worst thing I’ve ever heard. Wasn’t even a backhanded compliment.”   
  
Lee stepped into the main room, still fuming from watching her kiss that behemoth. “What the frak was that, Kara? I know you like to play the field, but did you have to make me watch you tongue-frak someone?”  
  
She turned and leaned lazily against the counter, grinning at his tirade. “Lee, you’re the one who sent him over to me to get smacked down, so I had to mess with you. Besides, you know I don’t frak them unless they’re really pretty.”  
  
His eyes narrowed and he moved closer, pinning her lightly to the counter. “Oh, yeah? Just the pretty ones? Guess there’s no hope for me then, huh?”  
  
“You sayin’ you wanna frak me here, Lee?” She glanced at their less than clean surroundings. “I’m not sure your prettiness meets my standards.”  
  
“Hmmm.” He pushed down on the counter, his biceps flexing around her. “I think this’ll hold us. And you really have standards?”   
  
“Only the very prettiest of the pretty.”  
  
“You think I might be pretty enough after you’ve had more beer, or should I buy you a couple of shots of Fire Whiskey?”   
  
She snickered at him. “Lee, after a couple of shots of Fire Whiskey, even that guy out there might be pretty enough. If you’re really determined, I could close my eyes. Then I wouldn’t have to look at you.” Her grin teased, even as the slide of her hips against his provoked.  
  
He sighed in mock disappointment while he snaked a hand under her jean skirt and lifted her onto the counter. “I’d hate to make you relax your standards just for me.” As his fingers found their mark, “I should probably give up.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe you shoo..ooh..ould. I don’t think clo..oh..osing my eyes is going to make you any prettier, ...after all.” Her fingers on his shoulders bit into his skin as he pressed deeper. “Is this you gi...iving up?” She panted into his ear.  
  
“Yeah, this is me giving up.” He circled harder, pressed in another finger, until he knew she was close, then stopped. And waited. And smirked to himself when she erupted.  
  
“You frakker! All right! You’re pretty enough! Don’t give up. Not now.”  
  
He laughed and kissed her as his hand played her until she slumped into his chest in her release.  
  
The pounding on the bathroom door startled them both. He put her skirt back to rights and they exited the bathroom as nonchalantly as possible. They waved at the bartender as they headed out the door.  
  
At home, as they drifted off wrapped around each other, she felt an unexpected need to reassure him. “You know you’ll always be pretty enough for me to frak, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Even when you’re old and gray, Lee.”


End file.
